Mi pequeña modelo
by Daeream
Summary: [Genderbend de Ladybug! ] Marien siempre ha querido que Adriana usara sus vestidos diseñados solo para ella, pero ella siempre le envia miradas frias y no quiere nada que ver con el. Entonces descubre que... Adriana es fan de "Ladybug" (Buglord,Bugboy,Su apodo sigue siendo femenino pero a la modelo no le importa)


**Disclaimer: Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas astruc, yo solo hice la historia! :D**

 **Genderbend de Ladybug y Chat noir! Porque muchos lo pedían (?) Esto es un Oneshot**

El reloj sonaba al son de mis latidos que no paraban a pesar de que me repetía mentalmente que solo la había ayudado. Trago saliva e intento no mirar lo que tenía entre sus brazos. La transformación ya había acabado.

Cerró los ojos al instante al notar que se levantaba de la cama, sintió su silueta y como se estiraba, luego después de unos minutos, ya había salido de la ventana.

 **Mi pequeña Modelo.**

 _-¡My Bugboy!_ -canturreo Cat Noir a lo lejos, y con una marumeta en el aire, aterrizo al piso y abrazo el torso del héroe.

-¡Que no me digas así!-exclamo un poco irritado, se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto. La tomo del brazo, la aparto de él dándole una vuelta y poniéndola a su lado-Mira-dijo.

La rubia arqueo la ceja y miro arriba del edificio, al instante noto una luz roja en un punto, sus pupilas se dilataron y… no tardo en dibujarse una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-¡Oh dios!-grito alegre mostrando sus visibles dientes de gato.

-¡Cat!-grito Ladybug casi dando una facepalm, corrió y la tomo del torso-¡¿Quieres matarte?!

-¡Pero la luz!-dijo casi en un puchero.

-¡Ladybug!-canturreo la voz de un hombre entre los edificios, Ladybug apretó sus dientes y miro arriba, pero no había nada… ni tampoco en sus brazos-¡Cat!

Miro abajo y la gata había sido raptada por el villano. " _Au feu"_ o en español "Fuego" incendiaba todos los edificios de la ciudad en llamas. Por ahora, lo había atrapado en uno de sus intentos de incendiar otro departamento.

Y había raptado a su gata.

Estaban en una de las ventanas del edificio, sonriendo; a excepción de Cat Noir, aplaudió-¡Ahora tengo a tu gatita! ¡Y morirá incineraba!

-¡Nya!-grito casi intentando arañar al hombre-¡Prefiero mil veces el agua que esto!-y aunque le dolió decir esas últimas palabras, a nadie le gustaba el fuego.

-Argh-gruño desviando la mirada a su yoyo-No me dejas alternativa-alzo sus brazos voluminosos y musculosos; lo cual hacia babear a Cat Noir desde el punto donde estaba-¡Lucky Charm!

Al instante una lona apareció entre sus manos, una que al parecer. Rompía el oxígeno. Salto hacia el otro edificio. Au feu soltó a Cat Noir y esta grito, Ladybug extendió la pequeña lona y la chica pudo agarrarse a tiempo.

Antes de que Au feu causara otra gran llamarada, Ladybug lo pateo y cayó al suelo. Ladybug llevo la lona donde él y lo cubrió por completo, sintiendo como su calor temporal bajaba.

Y se habia olvidado de Cat noir.

Estaba en el suelo.

-¡Ladybug!-grito furiosa.

-¡Cat! ¡Rápido el akuma!

-¡Sí!-canturreo y tomo la espátula pisándola, de ella salió una mariposa. Ladybug se levantó quitando la lona y curando a todo Paris y al cocinero.

Se paró del suelo sobándose la cabeza-¿Dónde… estoy?

-¡En un departamento de una familia desconocida!-exclamo alegre la gata-¡Pero no se preocupe lo enviaremos de vuelta a su restaurante!

Salieron los 3 de la ventana del edificio, dejando al cocinero en el restaurante que ya no estaba negro por las llamas.

Cat Noir y Ladybug permanecían en el tejado sonrientes-¡Bien hecho mi chico!-exclamo guiñándole el ojo a Ladybug, este sonrió un poco incómodo.

-No deberías dejarte llevar por las luces rojas, podrán secuestrarte y no estaré allí para salvarte-pero la rubia ya no estaba enfrente suyo, abrió los ojos levemente-¿Eh? ¿Cat Noir?

La chica lo abrazo por detrás sonriente-Entonces no me dejes nunca my ladyboy-canturreo.

El chico resoplo irritado pero sonrió para darle una vuelta y mirarla los ojos-Gata distraída, tu transformación casi se acaba.

Y con eso se fue velozmente entre los edificios, dejando a Cat noir babeando.

"Marien" entro a su cuarto con sigilo y cerro la ventana de su balcón, miro su cuarto desastroso por los diseños de vestido que había estado haciendo.

Se miró al espejo, su suéter fino, de color negro estaba un poco roto y su playera blanca estaba llena de tierra. Suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio para poder arreglar las costuras rotas. Tikki lo miraba sonriente.

-Eh Marien, deberías descansar.

-Solo unos minutos y lo hare.

-Como quieras-y el kwami se sentó en su cama.

Y mientras tanto, la pequeña gata había entrado a su habitación con su gato negro "Plagg" reclamando por queso. Sonrió un poco y dio vueltas en su habitación, cambio su ropa andrajosa por su falda negra lisa y su playera blanca con un pequeño moño. Hoy su familia tenía una cena y por suerte había llegado a tiempo.

Se puse su perfumo que olía a lavanda, resoplo quitando su sonrisa pícara para transformarla a una "fría"

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar al asistente nervioso y parecido a un chihuahua "Nathaniel"

-¡Joven Adriana! ¡Su madre la espera!

La rubia asintió.

 **Mañana siguiente…**

Se miró en el espejo del baño y se rio al ver lo pésimo que tenía el rostro, trono sus dedos y por fin después de 20 minutos de estar allí…salió.

-Alan.

-Sí, Marien, ya se fue.

-Gracias a dios-exclamo sonriente-No quería soportar a ese rubio otra vez.

-Bueno Marien-dijo Alan-Al menos "ese rubio" puede acercarse a Adriana.

Marien desvió la mirada incomodo-¡Lo intento!

-¡Entonces hazlo ahora! ¡Está en su locker en estos momentos! Y sabes muy bien que su locker está a lado del tuyo.

Marien trago saliva y Alan se rio-Tío ¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara esta del horror ¿No dormiste por ver porno?

Marien se sonrojo y riéndose le dio un codazo a Alan-¡Cállate!

Su corazón se detuvo al notar que Adriana con su cara de "muñeca de porcelana" se acercaba para poder pasar a lado de él.

Marien trago aire y nervioso alzo la mano…dándole un golpe en la nariz.

-¡Adriana! ¡P-Perdón! ¡N-no! ¡¿E-estas bien!?-el chico se acercó poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de la rubia.

La chica se sobo la nariz, y de forma tranquila asintió-No es nada.

-¡E-enserio perdón!-exclamo nuevamente el chico con la cara al estilo de un tomate.

-Tranquilo-dijo con una voz de campanas-Nos vemos Marien.

Cuando Adriana por fin se había ido, Alan no tardo en reírse como loco-¡Eres patético!

Marien quería morir.

El rubio musculoso y quarterback del equipo de la escuela se acercó furioso, Marien desvió la mirada irritado y Alan lo imito.

-Aquí viene otra vez.

-¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?!-grito furioso y alzo a Marien de la playera-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle un golpe a Adriana!?

Marien lo miro de forma intimidadora a los ojos, como si no le importara-Fue un accidente-se libró de su agarre-Si me permites, tengo que ir a clases-y el peliazul se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio, hijo del acalde de Paris.

-¡Claro!-grito Simon, el esclavo de Carlos-¡Vete a diseñar tus vestidos como todo un marica que eres!-y los dos imbéciles, se empezaron a reír como focas.

Marien entro al salón y miro de reojo a Adriana, la cual hablaba con su amiga morocha Nana. Avanzando a paso lento, intentando no cometer otra estupidez… se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó.

-Tomaste casi media hora en sentarte, creo que ya hasta le das miedo a Adriana.

Marien soltó un sonido de desesperación mientras hundía su cabeza en sus brazos, provocando que muchos lo voltearan a ver; incluso Adriana. El profesor que había entrado lo miro-¡Cheng! Si va a dormirse será mejor que se salga ahora.

Marien reacciono-Perdone-balbuceo.

Y comenzaba la hora infinita, mirando el suave cabello de Adriana, aunque lo intentaba evitar por los comentarios de Alan (sobre que parecía un pervertido) La chica lo atraía como un imán. Su amigo le decía que ella era la mayor parte del tiempo fría con él y que no valía la pena, que Natalie la chica pelirroja de atrás era mucho mejor y la tenía babeando.

No era el hecho de que fuese fría, si no que… Marien podía sentir su soledad.

-Muy bien clase-dijo Mister Bustier acercándose a casi la mitad del salón-Para identificar cada banca que tendrán por todo el año, tendrán que tener como decoración cualquier objeto que gusten, para eso les pedí el material de ayer-se dio la vuelta-les dio la primera hora para terminarlos.

Alan iba a decorar su banca con un periódico (por su afición de reportero) y una… catarina (porque su ídolo era Ladybug aka … Marien) y mientras tanto… Marien, hacia origami para darle forma a una mariposa. De reojo miraba el asiento que tenía enfrente.

Nana haciendo unos audífonos y Adriana… una catarina.

Marien se sonrojo, no solo por el hecho de que él era Ladybug, sino por la forma en la que miraba aquella catarina.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que pensaba y ya se encontraba parado recargando sus dos brazos en la mesa-¿Te gusta Ladybug?-exclamo en voz alta, como un tonto.

Los colores rojos se le subieron por la cabeza. Por suerte el profesor no se encontraba en el salón y Carlos andaba distraído alardeando sobre su nuevo coche.

Adriana se sobresalto y lo miro… su cara estaba roja-S-Sí.

Y Marien casi muere por lo tierna que se veía.

Alan se rio-¡Woah! Oye amigo, tienes cara de pervertido.

Nana se reía al unísono que Alan.

-¡N-No es e-eso! ¡E-Es que me gustas! ¡O-osea me gusta Ladybug también! ¡L-lo admiro!-grito nervioso.

Adriana sonrió. Y Marien abrió los ojos como unos platos.

-Ya veo.

Y Marien no pudo olvidar aquella sonrisa y aquellas mejillas de color carmesí.

Permaneció en su cama respirando agitadamente.

-Marien. Me estas asustando.

-Tikki.

-¿Eh…?-dijo con un tono de voz de sospecha. Marien iba a cometer una locura y Tikki lo presentía.

-Necesito ir a ver a Adriana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Vamos Tikki! ¡Transformacion!

-¡Espera! Estamos en tu casa, no podemos salir de aquí siendo LADYBUG.

-¡Bueno vamos afuera! ¡Corre!

-¡Marien!

Salieron al tejado y en un rincón, Marien se transformó en Ladybug. No tardo en irse entre los tejados de la ciudad, eran las 12 de la noche.

No tardo en entrar por el balcón de Adriana, se acercó y entro a su habitación-Vaya-intento sonar confidente pero los nervios aun lo invadían-Vas a coger un resfriado si dejas la ventana de esa manera.

Acostada en su gran cama con sábanas blancas.

Adriana tenía los ojos como dos platos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una gelatina y los colores rojizos se subieron a su rostro-¡¿Ladybug!?-grito casi perdiendo la consciencia.

Marien se sobresaltó al notar esto y se acercó no perdiendo su sonrisa juguetona-El mismo-dijo y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

Se miraron a los ojos-¿Qué…haces? ¿Aquí?

-B-Bueno-dijo y le envió una sonrisa pícara, que hiso que el corazón de Adriana palpitara con más fuerza-Te admiro, eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan visto.

Adriana desvió la mirada como un tomate con su mano en su boca-¡Ah! ¡G-gracias!-exclamo tartamudeante.

-Solo digo la… verdad-se dio la vuelta.

Pero Adriana lo jalo del brazo-Ladybug…-murmuro sonrojada.

-¿Si?-dijo en voz baja sin quitar la gran sonrisa de su cara.

-Q-quédate…conmigo-exclamo y lo jalo con la suficiente fuerza para caer sobre ella, Marien se levantó recargando sus dos brazos en los extremos de Adriana, mirándose a los ojos.

Con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Por favor.

Marien amplio su sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Adriana no tardo en abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello-Hueles…bien.

Se separaron y Marien se acostó a su lado. Quedándose en silencio, el chico acariciaba el suave cabello de la rubia.

-Adriana.

-¿S-si?

-¿No te sientes sola? Para que me dejes estar aquí…Porque si es así…puedo visitarte cada noche. Solo si quieres.

-Lo estoy, y no puedo soportarlo, cada noche espero…-se detuvo antes de revelar de su identidad secreta-A verte pasar por los tejados y admirar la libertad que tienes.

-Yo…no soy así, no todo el tiempo. La chica que me gusta me vuelve vulnerable. Porque la amo…tanto.

-Oh…-el rostro de Adriana se entristeció.

-Y esa eres tú.

Se quedó mirando en el lugar donde solía estar Ladybug, sin procesar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

 **Al siguiente día**

La chica se levantó y se preparó, ya no tenía que ocultar su inexpresivo rostro, ya que ayer… su vida había cambiado. Hoy era sábado.

Con cautela salió de su ventana en su forma gatuna. Tenía que decirle a Ladybug quien era ella. Recorrió en los tejados dando vueltas alegre, usando sus poderes de forma irresponsable, sin darse cuenta que su transformación estaba por acabarse y … estaba a punto de llover. Bajo a un callejón al notar que su anillo comenzó a sonar.

Al estar allí, volvió a ser Adriana y había comenzado a llover.

Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse. No hablo y siguió avanzando.

Noto como unos hombres se acercaban. Pero algo más los había golpeado.

Era Ladybug, abrió la boca sorprendida-¡My… Ladyboy!-grito alegre. Marien arqueo la ceja.

-¿Eh…?-exclamo incrédulo.

Que no noto que un hombre le dio con un bate en la cabeza a Adriana y esta perdió la consciencia. Marien apretó los dientes y sin dudarlo noqueo con un golpe al hombre.

-¡Adriana!-exclamo, pero no parecía reaccionar-Joder…-dijo y la cargo al estilo de novia. No tardo en llevarla a su edificio.

Al llegar no tardo en tomar una toalla para poder acostarla en su cama encima de la toalla-¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo simplemente desnudarla!

Marien deshizo su transformación y miro a Tikki.

-Tikki. Adriana.

-¿Adriana…?

-Adriana…

-¿Adriana...?-exclamo un poco más fuerte.

-Adriana…

-¡¿Adriana que?! ¡Está bien que estés enamorado pero vamos… no tienes que torturarme así!

-¡Adriana es Cat Noir!

Tikki le tomo solo unos segundos para procesarlo-¡¿Qué?!

El kwami y el chico miraron incrédulos a Adriana. Marien no dudar en sonreír de forma calidad-Adriana es mi gatita…

-Eso suena mal.

-¡Tikki!

Marien se sentó a su lado, por suerte no se había mojado por completo. La miro acariciando su rostro, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-Me siento de lo peor…-puso sus dos manos en su rostro.

Tikki miro como de a poco su amo se dormía al lado de Adriana.

-¿Sabes dónde hay queso por aquí?-exclamo un gato negro. Tikki le dio un mini infarto.

Marien abrió los ojos nuevamente, para encontrarse de frente a frente con… Adriana. Marien se sobresaltó-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo.

-¿Marien…? ¿Qué hago…?

Marien trago saliva-¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Adriana empezó a reírse-My ladyboy ¿te he engañado otra vez?

A Marien casi se le cae el corazón-Tikki.

La kwami flotaba a lado de la rubia-¡Casi intenta matarte!

Marien se levantó y miro sonriente a Adriana-Tranquila, no iba hacerte algo malo.

Adriana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-¿Pero quién dice que no lo haría yo?

Marien ya estaba a su lado y la atrajo a él desde su cadera-¿Eres capaz?

Se quedó sin palabras.

Y Marien no dudo en atraer su cabeza y beso sus labios. Adriana cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso levemente. De a poco se movieron para caer en su cama y continuar el beso. Hasta que su aire se había acabado.

Y La chica miro de reojo al closet del chico-¿Ese es un vestido?

-Es tu vestido-dijo Marien sonriente-Lo hice para ti.

Era un vestido de color blanco con telas finas que quedaban a la perfección a Adriana, la chica soltó una risa nerviosa, y luego miro el reloj-¡Ya tengo que irme!-antes de levantarse de la cama, Marien la jalo del brazo y la hiso acostarse junto a él.

-Hey… a dónde vas-y se acercó a sus labios dándole otro beso que duro unos minutos-Hasta luego gatita, y no olvides tu vestido.

«Marien caminaba por los pasillos aburrido, sin poder encontrar aun la mirada de Adriana/Cat noir, noto como alguien le abrazaba por detrás del torso fuertemente. Como Cat noir suele hacerlo.

Como Adriana suele hacerlo.

-Marien-canturreo sonrojada-Yo también te amo.»


End file.
